The present disclosure is directed to a corner block adjustment mechanism for use with a container, such as a standard International Organization for Standardization (ISO) container, such that the container is adapted to directly interface with internal aircraft cargo handling systems and also with ISO container handling systems used in truck, train and ship cargo transportation.
ISO containers have four top ISO corner blocks located respectively at each of the four top corners of the container, and four bottom ISO corner blocks located respectively at each of the four bottom corners of the container. ISO containers have to conform to specific ISO transportation requirements for truck, train and ship modes of transportation. In land or sea transportation the ISO corner blocks are adapted to lock the container into position and hold it securely. The four bottom ISO corner blocks are required to maintain an average distance of approximately one-half inch (12.5 millimeters) below any other part of the container base, such as the bottom surface of the container base.
On the other hand, internal aircraft cargo handling systems rely upon the container being shipped having a flat bottom, without any downwardly extending projections, adapted to roll on the internal roller conveyor system of the cargo handling system. The projection of the bottom corner blocks below the bottom surface of the ISO container is in direct opposition to the requirements of an aircraft cargo handling system and causes interference with the aircraft cargo handling system. The present disclosure enables an ISO container to conform to ISO transportation requirements for shipment by truck, train and ship modes of transportation and also to conform to the requirements of an internal aircraft cargo handling system of an aircraft for shipment by air.